El festival de Romantis
by JeSuisAngel
Summary: Ash, Serena, Bonnie y Clemont han llegado a Romantis y se unen a la celebración del festival del amor y la amistad. Serena tiene un plan pero el tiempo corre. ¿Que pasará? Más de 15k views.
1. Festivales y relojes

**Hola a todos, después de un largo descanso regreso a fanfics de Pokémon, si es que alguno reconoce al usuario angelmko, pues ese soy yo, con nuevo user y por supuesto, una nueva historia, esta vez Amour. No es que le haya dado la espalda al Pearl, pero...no lo sé. Quizá algunos me comprendan. **

**En fin, los dejo con la primer parte de cinco.**

* * *

><p>Kalos, "donde los sueños y las aventuras comienzan", una región donde la aventura está a la vuelta de la esquina y donde los sueños se hacen realidad.<p>

Es aquí donde encontramos a nuestro amigo Ash Ketchum y a sus amigos Clemont, Bonnie y Serena, cada uno con diferentes sueños, pero todos comparten la misma aventura, nuestros amigos están a punto de encontrar porque Kalos es nombrada así.

¿Cuánto más falta para que lleguemos a Ciudad Romantis?, estoy cansada. Dijo Bonnie, la más joven del grupo.

Según mi Nav no falta mucho – respondió Serena

Tranquila Bonnie, estaremos en Romantis antes de que anochezca – comentó Clemont, el hermano de Bonnie

Yo también estoy cansado y además tengo hambre – dijo Ash

Toma Ash, esto te calmará el hambre mientras llegamos – dijo Serena extendiéndole una pequeña bolsa con galletas al azabache

Wow, gracias Serena, eres la mejor - agradeció Ash, mientras se llevaba una galleta a la boca, lo cual provocó un leve sonrojo a Serena, cosa que por supuesto nuestro amigo no notó.

Pasaron los minutos y tras un largo caminar por fin llegaron a su destino, Ciudad Romantis estaba frente a ellos.

Al fin llegamos, será mejor que vayamos al centro pokémon de inmediato – comentó Clemont

Si, así podré prepararme para mi batalla de mañana, ya quiero otra medalla. – dijo un impaciente Ash

El grupo aceleró el paso hasta llegar al centro Pokémon, no les tomaría mucho llegar.

Hola, bienvenidos al centro pokémon de Ciudad Romantis, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar? – preguntó la amable enfermera Joy

Hola, yo soy Bonnie y él es mi hermano Clemont ¿te casarías con él? – desde el inicio de su viaje Bonnie se encomendó la misión de buscarle novia a su hermano, por lo cual le hacía esa pregunta a prácticamente cualquier chica que se les atravesara en el camino

Vamos, vamos Bonnie, creo que ya tienes sueño – dijo Clemont apartándola de la recepción

Hola, necesitamos pasar la noche aquí y recuperar a nuestros Pokémon, mañana iré a retar a la líder de este gimnasio – dijo Ash

Ah, ya veo, aquí tienen las llaves, es una habitación para cuatro y pueden colocar aquí a sus pokémon, solo que hay un pequeño problema – decía Joy dándole las llaves a Clemont quien de inmediato se marchó con Bonnie para evitar otra escena

¿Cuál? – preguntó nervioso Ash

Mañana no estará disponible la líder y me temo que tampoco toda la semana – continuó Joy

¿Pero, porque? – preguntó confundido Ash

¿No eres de por aquí, cierto?, bueno. Esta semana es el festival del amor y la amistad, es una tradición de nuestra ciudad que se remonta a muchos años atrás, durante esa semana el gimnasio está cerrado, evitamos en la manera de lo posible las batallas pokémon – explicó Joy

Ya veo, bueno, tal parece que tendremos un poco más de tiempo para prepararnos, ¿no es así Pikachu? – dijo Ash

Pika! – dijo entusiasmado el pokémon

Bueno, gracias enfermera – agradeció Serena

De nada, pasen buena noche – respondió

Ash y Serena subieron las escaleras, sus pokémon pasarían la noche descansando en el área de descanso del centro pokémon, así que no había más que hacer, a excepción de la cena. Al entrar a la habitación notaron que Clemont y Bonnie ya se habían adelantado y estaban preparando unos emparedados.

Qué bueno que llegan, mi hermano estaba por hacer explotar la cocina – dijo Bonnie

Son solo emparedados, no hay nada que pueda explotar – respondió molesto Clemont

Los cuatro solo rieron y empezaron a comer, Bonnie estaba muy cansada, así que Clemont la llevó a dormir, dejando solos a Ash y Serena.

¿Qué haremos mañana? – preguntó Serena

No lo sé, creo que debería empezar a entrenar para mi batalla – dijo Ash

Ya veo, ¿crees que te pueda ayudar? – preguntó nerviosa la castaña

¡Claro que sí!, has sido de mucha ayuda Serena, ¿Cómo podría decirte que no? – respondió Ash

Ash no lo sabía, pero desde aquel verano en que tuvo lugar el campamento del Profesor Oak en Kanto, algo había ocurrido dentro de Serena, algo había nacido en ella, ella sabía de qué se trataba, pero no sabía a qué grado, pero de algo estaba segura, le gustaba sentir eso, no podía evitarlo.

Miren eso chicos – dijo Clemont que regresaba de dormir a Bonnie, apuntando hacia la ventana que tenía la habitación

Al mirar por aquella ventana que daba al centro de la ciudad, los chicos vieron lo que parecía ser un reloj digital bastante grande, que descubrieron era una cuenta regresiva, sin embargo no decía que sería lo que pasaría cuando llegara a cero.

¿Qué será lo que marca? – preguntó Serena

No lo sé, se lo preguntaremos mañana a Joy – dijo Ash

Tras un largo día, nuestros amigos se fueron a dormir con esa pequeña duda, el día siguiente les traería la respuesta a esa duda, mientras tanto se dedicarían a descansar.

"4 días, 0 horas, 24 minutos y 20 segundos"

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo por este episodio.<strong>

**Si les gustó dejen sus favs y reviews, nos vemos el próximo viernes.**


	2. Tradiciones y libros

**Hola, tal como lo prometí es viernes de nuevo episodio de esta historia.**

**Quiero agradecer todos su reviews, follows y favs, los leí todos, si me enviaron uno entonces lo leí. Hace un rato que no subía algo a FanFiction y debo decir que no esperaba tal respuesta, rompieron mi récord personal de reviews en menos de 48 horas.**

**Bueno, sin más que decir les dejo el segundo episodio, como el anterior es corto pero prefiero dar poco que leer y que sea bueno a escribir mucho y no decir nada.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece. Si fuera así esto estaría pasando ya.**

* * *

><p><em>"3 días, 12 horas, 2 minutos y 45 segundos"<em>

La noche había pasado y nuestros amigos ya habían despertado y después de que cada uno tomó una ducha y desayunaron estaban listos para otro día, Ash, Serena y Clemont aún tenían la duda, ¿para qué sería esa cuenta?, que según cálculos de Clemont llegaría a su fin a las 10 de la noche ese viernes 14 de febrero, así que apenas todos estuvieron listos fueron a preguntarle a la enfermera Joy y a recoger a sus pokémon.

…creo que olvidé decírselos, esa cuenta marca cuanto tiempo falta para la pequeña tradición que es parte del festival del amor y la amistad, se dice que a las 10 de la noche debes besar a alguien especial para ti, eso para los enamorados, para la amistad debes regalarle solo una flor gracidea como muestra de que agradeces su amistad – dijo Joy

Ya veo – dijo Clemont

Que romántico, ya sé que haré esta semana, haré que mi hermano consiga a alguien a quien besar – dijo Bonnie

¡Bonnie! – gritó su hermano

Vaya, gracias Joy – dijo Ash

Podrías preguntarle a Serena si pensaba hacer algo para esa ocasión y lo más seguro es que recibirías una mentira como respuesta, no fue necesario que Joy lo repitiera ni había necesidad de pensarlo, la única persona que pasaba por la mente de nuestra joven amiga era Ash, la única duda era sobre cuál de las dos cosas haría, ella moría por besar a Ash, así sabría hasta qué punto este le gustaba, pero era un riesgo, un movimiento en falso y todo se acabaría allí, no habría más AshxSerena. Y por el otro lado regalarle una flor gracidea no conllevaba ningún riesgo, pero ella quería más.

…¿Serena?, ¿ocurre algo? – se escuchó la voz de Ash, Serena se había quedado paralizada procesando todo eso en su mente, cosa que nuestro amigo notó.

Eh, estoy bien, solo estaba pensando – dijo Serena volviendo en sí

Ah, ya veo, entonces ¿si vamos a entrenar? – preguntó el azabache

Claro, vamos – dijo Serena, ya después pensaría en que hacer, mientras tanto ayudaría a Ash a entrenar para su batalla de gimnasio.

El tiempo pasaría rápidamente, Clemont trababa de inventar algo que no explotara a los cinco minutos mientras trataba de detener el plan de su hermana de conseguirle con quien besarse, Ash y Serena habían pasado el día entrenando y ambos lograron avances, tanto que sin quererlo Fennekin aprendió un nuevo ataque. Ya era de tarde y el sol mostraba señas de quererse ocultar. Aún tenían una hora antes de que este se ocultara por completo, así que decidieron dar un paseo rápido por los alrededores.

Quedaron sorprendidos al ver la cantidad de decoraciones alusivas al festival y aunque Clemont, Bonnie y Serena eran de la región, poco o nada sabían sobre eso, así que fue algo nuevo para todos. Tal fue el grado de su sorpresa que no notaron que el sol ya se había ocultado, apenas se percataron decidieron que era hora de regresar al centro pokémon, no sin antes parar a comprar algo para la cena.

Durante su recorrido algo llamó la atención de Serena y Bonnie, no era de extrañarse que estas dos se fijaran más en ese tipo de detalles que los chicos, habían visto que cerca del reloj de la cuenta regresiva había también un pedestal con el espacio perfecto para lo que podría ser un libro.

"¿Para qué crees que sea eso Serena?" – preguntó Bonnie mientras caminaba junto a Serena rumbo al centro pokémon

No lo sé, no estaba ayer ni en la mañana cuando vimos desde la ventana – decía – Le preguntaremos a la enfermera, solo espero no estarla molestando con tanta pregunta

…allí va lo que llamamos "Libro del festival" – explicaba Joy a las chicas ya en el centro pokémon – En ese libro se anotan los nombres de quienes besaron a otra persona, los dos deben de apuntar el nombre del otro, pongamos de ejemplo, si tu Serena llegaras a besar a un chico, los dos deberían de apuntar su nombre, tu deberías anotar el del chico y el chico debe anotar el tuyo. ¿Entienden?

Eso es aún más romántico, en definitiva debo conseguir a una chica para mi hermano – dijo al borde del grito la más pequeña

¿Y qué pasa con ese libro? – pregunto Serena

Desde que se celebra el festival es el mismo libro, dicen que es de buena suerte para la relación de quienes se anotan allí, muchos de ellos regresan años después a buscarse en el libro y poner junto a sus nombres la frase "Estamos juntos", lo cual quiere decir que esas personas llegaron a casarse – respondió la enfermera

Wow. Bueno, gracias enfermera, disculpa por hacer tantas preguntas – dijo Serena

Descuida, los ciudadanos de Romantis estamos orgullosos de esta tradición y nunca nos causa molestia hablar sobre él – dijo sonriente

Al subir Bonnie y Serena notaron que los chicos ya habían colocado todo para la cena, así que solo se unieron a ellos, tras la cena todos fueron a dormir.

Otro día se había ido…

_"2 días, 23 horas, 41 minutos y 9 segundos"_

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo por este episodio, espero les haya gustado.<strong>

**No olviden seguir dejando sus reviews, favs y follows, nos vemos el próximo viernes.**


	3. Sueños y explosiones

**Hey!, bueno, como lo prometí aquí está la continuación como cada viernes.**

**Agradezco sus reviews los cuales me han ayudado a mejorar la historia y hacer de este un capitulo un poco más largo.**

**Sin nada más que decir los dejo con el nuevo episodio, espero les guste leerlo tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo. Como siempre Pokémon no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>No puedo creer que por fin llegó el día, esto pasó muy rápido, solo espero que todo salga bien, bien Serena, contrólate, llegó la hora – decía Serena – Oigan, ¿alguien ha visto a Ash?<p>

Sí, se fue por allá, creo que alguien lo llamó – respondió Clemont

¿Quién? – preguntó nerviosa

No lo sé – respondió Clemont

Serena comenzó a sentir una sensación de los pies a la cabeza, una sensación que le decía que algo no andaba bien, estaban a punto de dar las 10 de la noche y Serena tenía que encontrar a Ash si pretendía llevar a cabo su plan.

Tras unos minutos lo encontró…

Ah, allí estás Serena, ¿te acuerdas de Penelope?, ¿la maestra del kindergarten? – dijo Ash apenas vio a Serena

Si – respondió Serena seria

Me alegra que me recuerdes, así como me alegra que Ash también recordara la apuesta que hicimos esa vez, que si le ganaba él saldría conmigo y ¿qué mejor que el festival para nuestra primera cita, no lo crees? – Dijo Penelope – El romántico festival de Romantis

Penelope, ya casi es hora, ¿estas lista? – preguntó Ash a la maestra

Desde que te conocí lo estoy – dijo Penelope

5, 4, 3, 2, 1

Al terminar la cuenta regresiva pasó…Ash y Penelope se besaron.

No…no…Ash… ¿por…porque? – Decía Serena con lágrimas en sus ojos, simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando – Ojalá sólo fuera una…

"2 días, 12 horas, 49 minutos y 1 segundo"

Ya era miércoles y todo mundo estaba fuera de la cama, todo mundo menos Serena, la cual despertó sumamente alterada.

Serena, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Bonnie al ver a Serena despertar de tal forma – Tal parece que tuviste una pesadilla

Ash…¿Dónde está Ash? – respondió Serena haciendo otra pregunta

Al parecer se despertó temprano, cuando mi hermano y yo nos despertamos él ya no estaba en su cama – respondió Bonnie

Ese Ash, tan determinado es que se despertó antes que nosotros para entrenar – dijo Clemont

O tal vez decidió ayudarme para conseguirte una novia – comentó Bonnie

Bonnie… ¿otra vez? – frunció el ceño Clemont

Debo buscarlo – decía Serena mientras se dirigía a la puerta sin siquiera cambiarse el pijama

En esos momentos la puerta de la habitación se abrió, era Ash junto con Pikachu y traía unas cuantas bolsas.

Buenos días amigos – decía Ash – traje el desayuno

Ash, ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Serena

Es que me despertó el hambre y pues no había nada de desayunar y la cafetería del centro Pokémon no estaba abierta a las 5 de la mañana – explicó Ash

¿A las cinco de la mañana te despertaste? – preguntó aún más extrañada Serena

Si, ¿pueden creerlo?, en fin, fui a comprar algo a la tienda de 24 horas y me entretuve viendo el gimnasio, ya quiero que termine la semana, ¡por fin podré retar al gimnasio Romantis! – respondió – y de paso les traje esto por si alguien más se despertó con hambre

Gracias Ash – dijeron Clemont y Bonnie

Ne, neee – dijo Dedenne

¿Pues qué esperamos? – dijo Bonnie - ¡A comer!

Tras el desayuno los cuatro salieron del centro pokémon. Clemont había pasado la tarde anterior con su nuevo invento que ayudaría a Ash a entrenar contra el ataque de atracción, pues sabían que la líder del gimnasio Romantis sin duda lo usaría en contra de los pokémon macho de Ash, así que era hora de probar su invento.

Esto, es lo último en entrenamiento contra atracción – decía Clemont al momento que sus anteojos brillaban – lo llamo el "Enamorador", esta máquina simulará el ataque de atracción, los efectos solo duran unos 10 segundos en caso de que tu pokémon sea alcanzado por él.

Wow, ¿estás seguro que no me atacaste con esa máquina?, porque la amo – dijo Ash emocionado – la ciencia al servicio de las batallas.

Bien, ¿Por qué no la pruebas y terminas de caer enamorado? – dijo Clemont

De acuerdo, vamos Froakie – dijo Ash mientras lanzaba la pokébola del pokémon rana

¡Froak! – dijo al salir

Muy bien, aquí va – dijo Clemont y después presiono un botón del aparato

Esquívalos – ordenó Ash

Froakie hizo su mejor intento para evitar esos ataques y lo logró por un buen tiempo, eso hasta que Clemont subió la rapidez de la máquina, entonces un ataque logró llegar al pokémon rana y este comenzó a sentir los efectos.

Oye hermano, ¿es normal que esa cosa suene así? – preguntó Bonnie

No…rápido chicos, ¡corran! – gritó Clemont

Los cuatro comenzaron a correr tan rápido como les fue posible, entonces la maquina estalló dejando una gran nube negra que se disipó rápidamente.

¿Están todos bien? – preguntó Ash

Si, ahora que estoy contigo lo estoy Ashy – dijo Serena quien de inmediato corrió a abrazarse con el azabache.

Parece que Serena recibió un ataque de atracción – dijo Bonnie

¡No puede ser, otro invento que me falla! – se lamentaba al mismo tiempo Clemont

Tal y como lo había dicho Clemont, el efecto pasó rápidamente transcurridos los 10 segundos, tras lo cual Serena volvió en sí y se vio abrazada de Ash.

¿Te encuentras bien Serena? – preguntó preocupado Ash

Ah…sí, perdón por eso – dijo Serena tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

Descuida, lo importante es que estas bien y ya pasó. En vista de que ya no hay maquina con la cual entrenar deberíamos ir a comer algo, tengo hambre – dijo Ash

Esta vez fueron al centro pokémon por algo de la cafetería, en el camino y durante toda la comida Serena estuvo muy pensativa, esa máquina la había hecho hacer algo que quería hacer, pero no tenía el valor y a pesar de que sabía que había dicho algo, no sabía que, lo cual la puso nerviosa, pues después de ese pequeño accidente Ash se veía un poco serio.

Ya vuelvo, voy al videoteléfono – dijo Ash mientras se levantaba de la mesa e iba hacía el videoteléfono, ¿vienes Clemont?, quiero que veas algo.

…¿así que Ashy, verdad? – dijo Bonnie sacando a Serena de su trance

Bonnie… ¿qué fue lo que dije? – preguntó angustiada la castaña

Dijiste "Si, ahora que estoy contigo lo estoy Ashy" y luego abrazaste a Ash – dijo Bonnie con mirada insinuadora – Y sé que a pesar de que fue a causa de otro invento fallido de mi hermano, lo que sientes por Ash no lo provocó ninguna máquina.

Que cosas dices – dijo Serena evitando a Bonnie

Lo sé Serena, soy pequeña pero soy más lista de lo que crees, te he visto como lo ves, además sé que la pesadilla que tuviste hoy tuvo que ver con él, te preocupas mucho por él – respondió – no tienes que preocuparte, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo

Yo…yo…gracias Bonnie – dijo mientras abrazaba a la pequeña

Serena tendría ahora con quien compartir lo que sentía, si bien sería con una niña al menos tenía la suerte de que esa niña fuera la más lista que había conocido y además ella guardaría el secreto. Pero el tiempo corría y sabía que quizá no sería necesario que Bonnie guardara el secreto mucho tiempo. Serena tenía que hacer algo, el tiempo se le estaba agotando.

"2 días, 7 horas, 32 minutos y 49 segundos"

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo por esta ocasión, como siempre me despido esperando que les haya gustado y que eso les anime a dejar un review o fav si es que todavía no lo han hecho o a dejar uno nuevo si ya lo han hecho. :)<strong>

**Hasta el próximo viernes.**


	4. Planes y malteadas

**¡Hey!, hola nuevamente a todos. Como ya saben, es viernes, así que aquí está la conti.**

**Este episodio no tiene mucha emoción como los anteriores, pero es solo la antesala de nuestro episodio final...si, este es el penúltimo episodio de este fic.**

**Quiero agradecer mucho sus reviews, cuando esto termine les responderé a cada uno de ustedes (al menos lo que tienen cuenta aqui en FF) por mensaje privado, todos los he leido y me han hecho pasar un buen rato y me han ayudado bastante en mejorar.**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, les dejo la continuación.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><em>"1 día, 12 horas, 36 minutos y 25 segundos"<em>

Ya era jueves, el tiempo se estaba agotando rápidamente y Serena no sabía qué hacer, solo faltaba un día y unas cuantas horas para que el festival de Romantis tuviera lugar. Bonnie ahora sabía el secreto de Serena y haría todo lo que pudiera para ayudarla, Serena la había hecho prometer que no dijera ni le insinuara nada a Ash, así que solo podía ayudarla a idear la forma de que Ash pasara esa noche con ella.

Ahora venimos chicas – dijo Clemont el cual salía del centro pokémon acompañado de Ash y Pikachu

¿A dónde van? – preguntó Bonnie

Nosotros, ehm, vamos a…son cosas de chicos, no podemos decirles – respondió a lo lejos Ash

Esto, como era de esperarse, preocupó a Serena, la cual se imaginó que Ash y Clemont irían a buscar pareja para el festival. Aún la preocupaba la pesadilla que había tenido hace una noche.

…no lo creo Serena – dijo Bonnie ante tal suposición – Ellos no son de hacer en eso, seguramente van a causar destrozos con algún otro invento de mi hermano, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, solo preocúpate por como harás que Ash esté lo suficientemente cerca de ti y sin nadie más, por mi hermano no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de él, lo entretendré para eso, solo deben ser ustedes dos y Pikachu…pues, creo que le pediré a Dedenne que me ayude a sacarlo de escena.

Gracias, eres de gran ayuda – dijo Serena

No hay de que Serena, ahora dime… ¿cómo piensas quitarte ese miedo?, ¿cómo lo harás?

Mientras tanto los chicos paseaban por el centro de Romantis.

…¿Qué opinas Ash? – preguntó Clemont

Mmm, no lo sé – dijo Ash – Esa tarjeta de Beedril está un poco gastada, la he visto miles de veces, "Let's _bee_ Friends", solo le cambian el dibujo.

Sí, creo que tienes razón…o ya sé, podría hacer una máquina que… - decía Clemont

No, mira, no me lo tomes a mal, amo la ciencia y realmente me encantan tus inventos, son de gran ayuda, pero, si llegara a fallar pues, no creo que le haría mucha gracia a las chicas - dijo Ash

Si, tienes razón también con eso – dijo Clemont

Ash y Clemont estaban buscando algo que regalarles a las chicas para el día del festival, en realidad ya habían encontrado regalos, pero a Ash le faltaba el de Serena, a Clemont le fue fácil encontrar el de su hermana y el de Serena, pero Ash solo había encontrado el de Bonnie, simplemente no sabía que regalarle a su amiga.

Pasaban las horas y Ash no encontraba nada, las tiendas estaban abarrotadas ya de gente y ya no había mucho de donde escoger, lo único que había en abundancia eran flores gracidea, él ya las conocía y sabía de su significado, pero sabía que eso era lo que toda la gente regalaría y no, él quería algo especial para la "chica del sombrero de paja"

No sé qué más entonces Ash, ya hemos visto todas las tiendas y no hay nada que te haya gustado – dijo Clemont que caía rendido en una banca junto con Pikachu

No, no hemos visto esa tienda – dijo Ash – Esperen aquí, ya vengo

Ash se adentró en aquella tienda, era su última esperanza de encontrar algo que fuera de su agrado para darle a Serena, ya dentro de la tienda escuchó que alguien dijo su nombre, no pudo identificar la voz, ni siquiera sabía si era de un hombre o una mujer, solo supo que al voltear a buscar a quien le había hablado vio un anaquel y en ese anaquel encontró el regalo de Serena.

Es perfecto – dijo Ash – Me lo llevo

¿Es para regalo? – preguntó la amable dependienta

Claro que sí – respondió Ash

Tan pronto terminaron de preparar el regalo y Ash de pagarlo, este salió de la tienda.

Vaya, veo que por fin ya encontraste un regalo para Serena, ¿Qué es? – preguntó Clemont

Es una sorpresa – respondió el azabache

Mientras tanto Serena y Bonnie estaban en la cocina de la habitación del centro pokémon preparando galletas y demás para los chicos como regalo, además Bonnie le había dicho a Serena. "Al corazón de un hombre se entra por su estómago". Serena no podía negarlo, y le ayudaba el hecho de que Ash fuera bastante glotón.

¿Ya sabes que harás? – preguntó Bonnie, la cual vestía de cocinera al igual que Serena

Sí, creo que sí, solo que aún tengo miedo – dijo Serena nerviosa

No tienes de qué preocuparte, todo saldrá bien, ¿verdad Dedenne? – dijo la pequeña

Nee, nee! – contestó el Pokémon, el cual haría que Pikachu no estuviera cerca de Ash, dejándolos solos.

Eso espero – dijo aún dudosa la castaña

Pues así será – dijo Bonnie - ¿no creerás que te estoy ayudando para que en el momento te dé miedo y no hagas nada?

No, es solo que si algo llega a salir mal, no creo que pueda volver a ver a Ash – dijo Serena

Tranquila, sé que esto da un poco de miedo, ¿pero sabes algo?, recuerda lo que tu amado Ash dice, "nunca te rindas, hasta el final"

Serena no sabía que decir, Bonnie se había convertido prácticamente en su hermanita menor, ella realmente le había ayudado, con su ayuda ahora sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer, no había más duda en ella, en la noche de ese viernes Serena besaría a Ash a como diera lugar.

Los chicos llegaban al centro pokémon, siendo recibidos por la siempre amable enfermera Joy, quien notó que traían regalos.

Hola chicos, veo que traen regalos – decía Joy – si son de sorpresa para sus amigas pueden dejarlos aquí y venir por ellos el día de mañana

De acuerdo, entonces los dejaremos aquí – dijo Ash

Bueno, aquí tienen entonces – dijo Joy dándoles una ficha con un numero

Con esta ficha los recogen mañana, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Joy –No la pierdan

Ok, gracias – dijeron los chicos

Bien, subamos a ver qué hacen las chicas – dijo Clemont

Para ese momento de la tarde noche las chicas ya habían terminado y ya habían guardado en un lugar seguro las galletas que les darían a los chicos.

Ya llegamos – dijo Ash entrando a la habitación junto con Clemont y Pikachu

¿Qué tanto hicieron?, tardaron mucho – preguntó curiosa Serena

Fuimos a probar un nuevo invento – dijo Clemont

¿En serio?, ¿y porque no vienen quemados? – Preguntó insinuante Bonnie - ¿es que al fin funcionó uno de tus inventos?

Que graciosa hermanita – respondió su hermano

¿Huele a galletas? – Preguntó Ash – quiero unas

No tenemos, debe ser de aquí al lado – dijo Serena rápidamente

Qué pena, en fin, tengo hambre, fue un largo día, ¿Qué les parece si vamos por unas malteadas?, yo invito – propuso Ash

¡Sí!, vamos – dijo Bonnie tomando de la mano a Serena hacía la salida de la habitación

Pues vamos – dijo Ash saliendo de la habitación

Afuera había ya varios puestos de comida y juegos, aunque la gran mayoría no abriría sino horas antes del festival, al llegar al lugar de las malteadas todos se sentaron en una mesa y ordenaron la que querían, los cuatro chicos pasaron un buen rato, ese ambiente de amistad ya se sentía en el aire.

¿Ya saben? – dijo de repente Bonnie – Supe que también hay algo más de este festival, dicen que un pokémon muy travieso disfruta pasar por aquí en estas fechas, dicen que ayuda a los que tienen dudas, que le gusta unir a las personas, ¿se imaginan que me ayudara a conseguirle una esposa a Clemont?

En ese momento Ash se quedó inmóvil, mirando hacia afuera del lugar, la razón nadie, a excepción de él, la sabía, solo se paró, pagó la cuenta de las malteadas y se fue al centro pokémon.

Serena notó eso, así que lo siguió, al llegar al centro Pokémon notó que Ash estaba colgando el videoteléfono.

Ah, Serena, eres tú, casi me matas del susto – dijo Ash al ver a Serena

¿Qué sucede Ash?, porque nos dejaste allá – preguntó nerviosa

Es que recordé algo, perdona que los haya dejado, pero es que era algo importante – respondió Ash

Serena no le dio más importancia, pero una parte de ella dudaba, ¿A quién le habría llamado Ash tan urgentemente? Esa noche Serena no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba sumamente nerviosa, todos dormían ya, quizá un vaso de agua ayudaría, con mucho cuidado se levantó de la cama y fue por agua.

Al parecer el agua ayudó, Serena estaba un poco más tranquila y comenzó a bostezar, era hora de ir a dormir, el gran día estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Nuestra amiga volvió a la cama, logrando esta vez caer en un sueño profundo, no sin antes dar un último vistazo al reloj a través de la ventana.

_"0 días, 23 horas, 11 minutos y 38 segundos"_

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo por este capitulo, espero les haya gustado, porque el próximo viernes será el final de esta pequeña historia. Les voy comentando que hice una pequeña prueba y me gustó el resultado, así que, si ustedes pueden y quieren, el final será musicalizado, tendrán que buscar la canción que les recomendaré y escucharla en la ultima parte del siguiente episodio, es una pequeña cancioncita justamente del juego de Pokémon X&amp;Y. ¿Alguno cree que pueda adivinar que canción?<strong>

**Una vez más, agradeceré sus reviews que me puedan dejar. Recuerden, si no hay reviews, no hay final...nah, mentira. :)**

**Eso es todo, ¡nos vemos el próximo viernes!**


	5. Festivales y finales

**Hola a todos, bienvenidos al episodio final de esta historia. No esperaba tal reacción cuando apenas la publiqué, gracias a ustedes esta corta historia ha sido genial, realmente extrañaré estos viernes, que si bien fueron pocos, me empecé a acostumbrar.**

**Nadie pudo adivinar la canción que deben escuchar al final, no, no es la de Laverre, aunque esa es la canción que escuchaba cuando escribía este episodio, me refiero a la de ****_Together with Shauna_****, sé que la buscarán en Youtube, busquenla así "Pokemon X and Y OST - 46 Together with Shauna", no pongo link porque no creo que eso esté permitido, no deberán reproducirla ahora, abajo les diré cuando, a mi me gustó el resultado, espero que a ustedes también.**

**Sin más que decir los dejo con el final de esta pequeña historia.**

* * *

><p><em>"4 horas, 27 minutos y 51 segundos"<em>

El tiempo, cosa misteriosa, relativo, a veces esperamos las cosas con tanto anhelo que nos parece una eternidad el tiempo que tardamos en llegar a ellas, otras veces no nos sentimos preparados y el tiempo pasa muy rápido, eso le ocurría a cierta chica de nombre Serena, tras saber que al final de la semana se celebraría el festival del amor y la amistad de Romantis el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir rápidamente pues no sabía qué hacer, después, tras saber qué es lo que haría, este comenzó a jugar de nuevo con ella, esta vez haciéndole transcurrir el tiempo lentamente, lo suficiente para reanimar un poco de la duda en ella.

Eran ya las cinco y media de la tarde, un poco más de eso, el intercambio se haría una hora antes de que aquella cuenta regresiva llegara a cero, así que para ese intercambio de regalos faltaba poco más de tres horas, pero eso no era lo que la preocupaba. Era lo que pasaría cuando ese reloj llegara a cero lo que la tenía preocupada.

Todo mundo se encontraba en el centro de Romantis, el libro del festival ahora ocupaba su lugar en aquel pedestal, los puestos la noche anterior no estaban abiertos ahora lo estaban, algunos vendían postres, otros regalos, en otros había juegos de destreza, Joy no exageraba al decir que los lugareños estaban orgullosos de su festival.

Serena, ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Bonnie

Estoy dudando un poco – dijo preocupada la rubia

Tranquila, todo estará bien – dijo Bonnie

Miren lo que gané en ese juego – dijo Ash acercándose

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Serena

Es un carameloraro – respondió Clemont – incrementa mucho el rendimiento del pokémon que lo coma

Vamos Serena, vamos a ver cómo te va a ti – dijo Ash tomando del brazo a la chica la cual estaba tan nerviosa como sonrojada

Tras unos cuantos minutos regresaron, Serena había ganado una bolsa de bayas variadas en un juego de tiro al blanco.

Genial Serena – dijo Bonnie

Los cuatro chicos lo pasaban genial, los nervios de Serena habían disminuido bastante, no porque se hubiera calmado, más bien había olvidado lo que pretendía hacer. No pasaría mucho tiempo para que lo recordara.

¿Me permiten un minuto por favor? – Dijo al micrófono el alcalde de la ciudad – Nuestra cuenta regresiva está por marcar ya una hora exacta para las 10 de la noche, así que, como ya lo saben, es hora de intercambiar obsequios.

Bonnie y Serena fueron las primeras en darle a Ash y Clemont sus regalos, los cuales al ver que eran galletas le agradecieron a las chicas el haberles cocinado, Serena le hizo prometer a Ash que no se las acabaría tan rápido. Luego llegó el turno de los chicos, el regalo de Ash a Bonnie fue un pequeño peluche de Pikachu, para que ahora lo pudiera abrazar sin recibir una descarga eléctrica, Clemont le regaló una pokébola adornada, que le dijo, sería con la que atraparía a su primer pokémon cuando Bonnie tuviera la edad, el regalo de Clemont a Serena fue un pequeño kit de limpieza pokémon, pues sabía que ella cuidaba mucho de Fennekin.

Aquí tienes mi regalo Serena, espero que te guste – dijo Ash mientras se rascaba un poco la mejilla

Serena quedó sorprendida al ver el regalo de Ash, era un pañuelo, bastante parecido al que Ash usó para ayudar a Serena cuando esta se lastimó cuando se conocieron en el campamento del profesor Oak, solo que este tenía un pequeño bordado que Ash hizo poner en la tienda donde lo compró.

"Para la chica del sombrero de paja. Ash"

Serena sonrió al ver el regalo de Ash, aunque dentro de ella eso la hizo sentir más nerviosa, quizá Ash la veía solo como una amiga, si algo iba mal dentro de lo que ya eran minutos, ese regalo sería solo un recordatorio de lo que podría llegar a ser y no fue.

Gracias Ash – dijo Serena, quien en un momento de distracción de su mente abrazó a Ash en forma de agradecimiento, separándose de él apenas volvió en sí

De nada – dijo Ash sonriente

Después de eso prácticamente fue todo silencio entre los cuatro, no fue sino hasta que faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que el reloj llegara a cero cuando la más pequeña del grupo rompió el silencio

Oye hermano, quiero jugar a los dardos, ¿me llevas? – dijo Bonnie

Claro, ahora regresamos – dijo Clemont

Ahora Dedenne – dijo Bonnie en voz baja al pokémon que llevaba en su bolso

Ne! – dijo corriendo hacia Pikachu

Tal parece que Dedenne quiere que venga Pikachu, ¿lo dejas venir Ash? – preguntó Bonnie

Claro, ¿Por qué no?, ve Pikachu – dijo Ash

Pika! – dijo bajando del hombro de su entrenador hacía donde estaban Dedenne y Bonnie

Bien, supongo que llegó la hora – pensó Serena

En ese momento escucharon una voz llamar a Ash, Serena reconocía perfectamente la voz, la había escuchado y visto en su pesadilla de hace unas noches.

Hola Ash, ¿Cómo estás? – era Penelope

Ah, hola, ¿Cómo va todo por allá? – preguntó Ash

Perfecto, Randall sigue muy inspirado, dice que algún día será tan valiente como tú – respondió Penelope – Sigue esperando el día que tú y él puedan tener esa batalla que le prometiste

Me alegra que hayas podido venir – dijo un sonriente Ash

Gracias por avisarme – dijo aún más sonriente Penelope

Serena no lo podía creer, Ash había invitado a Penelope al festival y ambos parecían estar muy a gusto de verse el uno al otro, la pesadilla se estaba volviendo realidad, Serena comenzó a sentir que sus ojos estaban a punto de jugarle una mala jugada, su confianza se había destrozado por completo, decidió que lo mejor era irse de allí.

Y ¿dónde está? – preguntó Penelope

Lo vi por allá – respondió Ash apuntando hacia una dirección

Bueno, gracias de nuevo por todo, me alegró verlos – decía Penelope – Nos vemos Serena, me saludan a Clemont y Bonnie

Adiós – dijo Ash – Serena, ¿A dónde vas?

Yo…eh – Serena no sabía que decir - ¿Qué quería Penelope?

Ah, es que ella me encargó que buscara algo para el kindergarten, que si lo encontraba mientras viajábamos le avisara – explicó el azabache

Así que era eso – Serena se sentía muy aliviada, pero tonta a la vez, lo de Penelope había sido un malentendido tal como cuando la conocieron

¿Serena, estás bien? – preguntó Ash al ver a Serena muy seria

Sí, claro que lo estoy – dijo Serena cambiando su rostro de uno preocupado a uno feliz – Es solo que…

Serena guardó unos segundos de silencio al no encontrar que decir para explicar su actitud, al final no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna.

No tienes que preocuparte Serena, no hay nadie más con quien me gustaría pasar este momento que contigo – dijo muy sonriente Ash mientras tomaba su mano, y no solo eso, aunque era de noche las luces de la plaza aún alcanzaban a iluminar lo que parecía ser un poco de sonrojo en la cara de nuestro amigo

Serena no lo creía, ¿qué es lo que había dicho Ash?, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿era ese tono rojizo en las mejillas de Ash producto de la luz del lugar o era que Ash estaba nervioso?, llevaban aparentemente poco tiempo de conocerse bien, pero Serena ya había visto a Ash enfrentarse a muchas situaciones y nunca había tenido una reacción similar a la que ahora tenía.

Amigos y amigas, espero todos la estén pasando muy bien, ha llegado la hora que esperábamos, ayúdenme a realizar la cuenta regresiva – dijo el alcalde por el micrófono – ¡10!

_¡9!, ¡8!, ¡7!_

El pulso de Serena se incrementó rápidamente mientras todos los asistentes gritaban la cuenta en coro.

_¡4!, ¡3!, ¡2!...¡1!_

"0 días, 0 horas, 0 minutos y 0 segundos"

No hay plazo que no se cumpla y no importa cuán difícil o imposible pueda llegar a ser algo porque si está destinado a pasar, pasará, esa es la lección que Serena aprendió ese día y cuando sus labios estaban juntos con los de Ash, ella lo supo, todo ese miedo, esa desconfianza eran muestras de que Ash era "el chico" y ahora que lo sabía no tenía duda alguna en afirmar que ella sería por siempre su "chica del sombrero de paja".

Kalos, "donde los sueños y las aventuras comienzan", una región donde la aventura está a la vuelta de la esquina y donde los sueños se hacen realidad. Donde cada pueblo y cada ciudad tiene una tradición de la cual estar orgulloso.

No había nada más que decir, la magia del festival había unido a Ash y Serena y así se lo harían saber al mundo y para eso no había otra mejor forma que escribir sus nombres en el libro del festival. Serena tomó el bolígrafo y escribió el primer nombre, al terminar se lo entregó a Ash, él escribió el segundo nombre. Estaba escrito ahora y para siempre en aquel libro:

_"Ash y Serena"_

* * *

><p><strong>Pequeña pausa, es hora de que reproduzcan la canción recomendada ahora, pues este es el final de esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p>(7 años después)<p>

El reloj había llegado a cero como cada año, esta vez dos jóvenes adultos, un hombre y una mujer se acercaron al pedestal del libro del festival de Romantis, aunque esta vez no sería para escribir el nombre del otro, esta vez comenzaron a hojear el libro, hasta que por fin encontraron lo que buscaban.

La joven mujer tomó el bolígrafo y escribió la primera palabra, luego fue el turno del joven de escribir la segunda. Al terminar se acercaron y juntaron sus labios como aquella noche de hace 7 años. Entonces ambos se tomaron de las manos y fueron a disfrutar del festival de Romantis.

Esta vez el libro decía:

_"Ash y Serena"…estamos juntos. _

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Eso ha sido todo de mi parte, realmente espero les haya gustado. <strong>

**Les agradeceré todos sus reviews, pues me ayudarán a que una posible nueva historia sea aún mejor que esta. Recomienden el fic si les gustó. **

**¡Nos vemos la próxima ocasión!**


End file.
